The purpose of this contract is to provide bioinformatic support to researchers in the Divisions of National Toxicology Program (DNTP) and Intramural Research (DIR) at the National Institute of Environmental Health Sciences (NIEHS). NIEHS researchers conduct studies that produce large amounts of data, varying in size and complexity. Fields of scientific study are diverse and include toxicology, genomics, transcriptomics, high throughput screening (HTS) data and data extraction from diverse text resources. The variety and complexity of NIEHS scientific studies dictates the need for innovative analytical techniques and the development of new software tools. Bioinformatic data analyses are required to support accurate and precise interpretation of study results. Specific bioinformatics needs include data analysis, data mining, creating bioinformatics pipelines for gene expression and pathway analysis and computational support for the vast amount of data collected through studies conducted at NIEHS and NIEHS contract laboratories.